A Snowy New Years
by windharmony
Summary: Entry for Kry and Airdrie's Rob/Star First Kiss Contest 2011 Star and Robin spend all day together on New Year's Eve. Love will blossom. Needless to say, Rob/Star story don't like, don't read. Bad summary, I know. -.-U


A Snowy New Years

Starfire let a small sigh escape her lips as she peered outside the Titan's tower from on open window. A puff of hot air surrounded her face as she looked down upon the winter wonderland surrounding her. Tomorrow was to be New Year's Eve and she was to spend the entire day with her best friend and crush, Robin, the Boy Wonder. She could hardly wait! She began to plan out their day as her heart fluttered at the thought. Hmmm, Starfire thought. We could do the skiing on the ice, we could build a 'snow-man', or maybe even fight with the balls of snow! She sighed again at the thought, not noticing the figure creep up behind her.

Suddenly, her vision went dark as the mysterious figure whispered, "Guess who?"

"Robin!" Starfire practically squealed as Robin lifted his hands away from her emerald eyes.

"So what're you doing?" He asked her sweetly.

"Admiring the way this 'snow' makes the earth look like a day of Flerfnonk. It's very beautiful."

"Yeah…," Robin answered the alien girl, taking in not the snow-covered land, but the teenager next to him.

"So, friend Robin," Starfire turned to him, snapping him out of his thoughts. "How are we spending tomorrow?"

"Well, maybe we could go sledding, skiing, or even just mess around in the snow," he offered.

"Oh that would be glorious! But what is 'sledding'?"

""You'll have to wait until tomorrow to find out, I guess." Robin grinned.

'Yo, lovebirds! Get over here!" Cyborg called from the kitchen area. The rest of the Teen Titans were already over there. "I've got hot chocolate!"

Robin's face turned as red as a Christmas berry while Starfire just looked a bit confused. "Love-birds?"

"You know ya like her." Cyborg prodded when Robin walked over to him. Luckily, everyone else was out of earshot.

"Just give me the stinking hot chocolate," he grumbled. Cyborg grinned and complied as Starfire came up behind them for her mug of the hot beverage.

"May I have the marshmallows in mine?" she asked, oblivious to their conversation.

"Of course, Star," Robin smiled, pulling a bag of marshmallows out of their cupboards. He opened it up and grabbed a handful, plopping them into her drink.

"Thank you, friend Robin," she smiled, happily drinking the chocolate.

"No problem." Cyborg grinned, wagging his eyebrows at Robin while elbowing him lightly in the side. The rest of the titans sat quietly, going over the events of the past year ib their heads, and awaiting tomorrow and the things it will bring.

Finishing her coco, Starfire bided her friends goodnight and headed off to her room for a good night's sleep.

That night, her dreams brought her the possibilities of tomorrow. She dreamt of herself and Robin rolling around in the snow, him landing on top of her, his lips brushing hers. She sighed in her sleep, caught in her own personal fantasy.

* * *

><p>Starfire awoke before dawn the next day, eagerly waiting for her day with Robin. She hopped out of bed, floating over to her closet. She quickly donned an amethyst turtle neck sweater and matching pants with a skirt over them. Next she pulled on her pair of fuzzy, sapphire blue snow boots. She spun around, satisfied by her choice of attire, and headed up to the roof to watch the sun rise. Star watched, captivated by the sight she saw. The rising sun painted the sky hues of red, orange, yellow, blue and purple. The light of the enormous star shined on the blankets of snow that covered the earth, making it glitter and shine like polished diamonds. Her eyes absorbed the marvelous sight as a certain bird-boy walked up behind her.<p>

"Good morning, Starfire," Robin said as he walked over to stand beside her.

"Good morning, Robin!"

"Ready to start the day?" he asked her.

"Of course! We can go to a Dunkin Doughnuts for breakfast, and then we can go the 'sledding'!"

"Sure, Star." The couple headed out on Robin's motorcycle to the nearest Dunkin Doughnuts for some coffee (or hot chocolate for Starfire, she didn't like the bitter taste of the highly caffeinated beverage.) and doughnuts.

After breakfast the two headed to the largest hill they could find. Robin stepped off his bike and helped Star off as well. He quickly made his way to the nearest pine tree and pulled out a large sled, built for two, which he had hid there yesterday.

"So sledding is basically riding one of these down a large hill for fun." He told Star as he pulled the sled over to her.

"Oh, but why would someone wish to do such a thing?" she asked him.

"Just try it; I think you'll figure out why. Now since it's your first time, I think you should sit behind me."

"Alright, Robin." Star sat down behind him on the sled.

"Ok, now hold on tight. One, two, three!" Starfire hugged Robin's waist as he pusged them forward, sending them plummeting towards the bottom of the hill. "Woooooo!" When the finally reached the bottom, Starfire stood up, pumped with adrenaline.

"Now I think I know why," she grinned. "Now let's do it again!"

* * *

><p>The sky turned dark as time flew by while the pair spent their day together. Soon it was late and the celebration of a new year began. Fireworks filled the sky and Starfire gasped in awe. "Are you sure the planet is not under attack, Robin?" She sounded very worried.<p>

"Of course not, Star."

"Oh, okay. Robin?"

"Yeah, Star?"

"What is a 'New Year's resolution'?"

"Oh, a New Year's resolution is basically something you plan on doing before the end of next year."

"Oh. My resolution is to…" Starfire thought for a moment. "To visit a new place."

"A new place?"

"Oh, like traveling with the rest of the team to somewhere we haven't gone before, like Tokyo."

"Ah. My resolution is to take a risk."

"But Robin, you take risks all the time."

"Yeah, but this is a special risk that I need to work up the courage to do."

"I'm sure you'll be able to. You're the bravest person I know."

Robin glanced to his wrist watch. It read 11:58. _It's now or never,_ Robin thought._ Here's your chance, don't blow it._ He leaned in towards Starfire, capturing her lips with his. Her eyes went wide with shock before they closed and she began to kiss him back. As they began to kiss, a light, beautiful snow began to fall around them, blanketing the earth in its pure innocence.

11:59

12:00

12:01

They broke apart, gasping for breath, their lungs burning. Robin grinned up at Starfire, and spoke cheekily, "I guess I need a new resolution." Star smiled sweetly and grabbed Robin's hand, lifting them both into the sky.

Their eyes met and their voices rang out together in a chorus, "Happy New Year!"

**Harm: Okay, yay for contest entry, I hope it's not too late! Now those of you waiting for an update of I didn't realize, I'm sorry, but I've ran out of plotbunnies. T^T Sorry! Anyways, Happy Halloween to you all! I HOPE YOU GET LOTS OF CANDY! (and you share some with me! ^.^) ^w^**


End file.
